This invention relates generally to arrangements for supporting a floor. The invention relates more particularly to an improved arrangement for providing resilient support of a floor.
In various activities, the physical characteristics of a floor upon which an activity is carried out can be important. For example, theatrical dancing exhibitions such as ballet and tap dancing are best carried out on a relatively firm surface. At times, however, the activity may require a floor having conflicting characteristics. While in the theatre it is preferable that the dancing arts be carried out on a relatively firm surface as indicated in order to provide desired foot support, it is also desirable that the floor exhibit resilience under this live load in order to reduce the fatigue and possiblity of injury which accompanies prolonged dancing exhibitions. However, floors which are relatively firm or hard tend to exhibit little "give" or resiliency. Other forms of physical activity which are performed on firm floor surfaces are also accompanied by leg fatigue which can be reduced by rendering the firm floor more resilient. These other forms of activities include athletics such as basketball and calisthenics which are conducted on a gymnasium floor or equivalent surface as well as various economic and business activities including attending to the operation of machinery and the like. Furthermore, in some activities it may be desirable for the floor area to exhibit a variation in resiliency across its surface area. In theatrical stage productions, for example, relatively heavy props and scenery require a stage which provides a hard non-resilient support while the same stage preferably provides a firm yet resilient surface for dancing exhibitions.
Various techniques have been employed in order to reduce the fatigue and possibility of injury resulting from stiff floor surfaces. These prior techniques generally provide for underpadding or for a somewhat softer or cushioned surface through the use of composition floor surfaces. These techniques however have not fully provided for a floor which exhibits the desired contrasting characteristics of firmness and resilience necessary in many activities.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved resilient floor support arrangement.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved resilient floor support arrangement having means for adjusting the resilience of the floor. Another object of the invention is to provide an improved floor support arrangement adapted for providing localized resiliencies across the area of a same floor in accordance with the activity which is to be engaged in at particular areas of the floor.
In accordance with the general features of this invention, an improved floor support arrangement comprises a base platform having a surface upon which the floor is to be supported. A rigid support means is positioned between the base platform surface and the floor for rigidly supporting the floor above the base surface. A pneumatic support means is positioned between the base platform surface and the floor and vertically displaces and resiliently supports the floor above the rigid support. A control means is provided for selectively causing the pneumatic support means to alternatively seat the floor on the rigid support means in order to provide a rigid support or to vertically displace the floor from the rigid support in order to provide a resilient floor support. The control means is adapted for establishing a desired floor resiliency by varying operating pressure of the pneumatic support means.
In accordance with more particular features of the invention, the pneumatic support means comprises an enclosure having a flexible wall member thereof. The control means is adapted to supply a gaseous fluid to the enclosure for establishing a pressure within the enclosure at the flexible wall thereby selectively providing a rigid or a resilient support for the floor. The enclosure is provided in accordance with one embodiment of the invention by elongated or toridally shaped bags such as are provided by automotive tire inner tubes and, in accordance with another embodiment of the invention by means including a flexible diaphragm member.
In accordance with still other features of the invention, the rigid support means and pneumatic support means are positioned with respect to the supported floor area and are independently controlled by the control means for establishing gradations in the resiliency of a floor across the area of the floor. Floor segments are also provided and rigid and pneumatic support means are arranged for independently supporting the floor segments whereby resiliency of the segments are independently controlled.
These and other objects and features of the invention will become apparent with reference to the following specifications and to the drawings wherein :